User blog:Geomax/Terran Dominion vs Cerberus
The Terran Dominion,the oppressive dictatorship that replaces the Confederacy! VS Cerberus, the terrorist organization that attempt to promote humanity in the galaxy! Terran Dominion The Terran Dominion, sometimes simply known as the Dominion, was created shortly after the fall of the Confederacy at the height of the war between the terrans, the zerg and the protoss from the Sons of Korhal and many other terran factions. It is an empire headed by former Sons of Korhal leader Arcturus Mengsk. Korhal IV is the throne world of the Dominion. Units Terran Marines While the rise of the Dominion increased the recruitment rates for civilians into the Marine ranks, the majority of the Dominion Marine corps is comprised of prisoners drafted out of prison. Most Marines are thus much more brutal and cruel in combat than most other fighting force- they are still surprisingly loyal, and follow orders without problem- a surprising fact considering their backgrounds. Marines are equipped with bulky CMC-4000 Powered Combat Suits, which include advanced shielding, a HUD, built in lighting, a medical stimpack application feature, and augments the wearer with increased strength, speed and endurance. The Suit is resistant to most small arms fire, but can still be penetrated by numerous types of ammunition and is helpless against Zerg "weaponry". The main weapon of the Marineis the C-14 Impaler Guass Rifle, a deadly gun that fires 8mm armor-piercing metal spikes that can penetrate up to 2 inches of steel plating. When used full auto, the rifle can fire as quickly as 30 rounds per second- thus it is required to wear the CMC armor to prevent the weapon from losing accuracy from the recoil. Ghosts Ghosts are feared terran covert operatives. They are known for their skill,psionic powers and ability to cloak.Ghosts were chosen from psychically-gifted individuals who were quarantined by the Terran Confederacy and trained from infancy to channel their psionic energies to augment their natural physical strength and endurance. Conscripts who successfully completed the Ghost Program's rigorous training and augmentations then served as commandos and assassins. Ghosts can read targets mind, and carry cloaking device for stealth. In combat they wield the C-10, a sniper rifle which can fire 25mm explosive rounds and EMP rounds to shut down enemy vehicles. Firebats Firebats are "armored assault troopers". Firebats are often attached to provide support for marine squads. They are typically armed with dual arm-mounted flame throwers and wear heat-resistant fireproof armor similar to those used by marines, although heavier. As with marines, many firebats are recruited or conscripted from "culturally challenged" persons. Such individuals undergo "neural resocialization" and receive aggression inhibitor implants as part of their training. Firebats are almost exclusively composed of resocialized criminals and psychotic pyromaniacs. Goliath The goliath combat walker is a terran one-man all-terrain combat walker used to support marine forces. Their armor renders them quite resilient to fragmentation grenades and even small arms fire, though their cockpits are vulnerable to missiles. With reverse-jointed legs, the twelve-foot tall goliath features all-terrain maneuverability. It also features a computer-based heavy weapons system and is equally adept at providing both ground level and anti-air support. Goliath armament consists of quad anti-armor 30mm smoothbore autocannons on the arms which fire explosive shells and also mounts twin Hellfire-AA scatter missile launchers. Cerebus Cerberus is a pro-human paramilitary organization from the Mass Effect universe. The core principles of Cerberus are the advancement of humanity and maintaining human power in the galaxy. Led by an individual known only as “The Illusive Man”, Cerberus is responsible for assassinations and terrorist attacks throughout the galaxy all in the name of humanity. The organization was founded sometime around 2165 and based off an extranet manifesto claiming that genocide of all humanity by alien-kind was inevitable and called for an army, a cerberus, to guard mankind. Known for unethical and gruesome experiments, Cerberus is regarded as a terrorist organization by the Citadel council. Backed by shell companies and secret supporters, Cerberus’s funding is extensive. That money came in handy when they initiated the Lazarus Project, a successful effort to resurrect the fallen Commander Shepard, who had saved the galaxy from a potential Reaper invasion. Cerberus worked alongside the newly-revived hero, in order to investigate why human colonies were disappearing in the Terminus Systems. Assault Trooper Assault troopers are the backbone of Cerberus forces. Those candidates who make it through the grueling basic training are submitted to an intensive psychological program that renders them fearless, disciplined, and unrelenting. Outfitted with custom-designed armor and rifles, these soldiers function with determined precision and practiced teamwork. Assault Troopers are armed with M-25 Hornet submachine guns, as well as electrified batons for melee attacks. They can throw powerful (but slow to detonate) Frag Grenades to kill enemies or flush them out of cover. However, their armor is fairly weak, and they possess no shielding. Phantom Phantoms are agile Cerberus agents with a wide array of offensive and defensive capabilities, including particular specialization in evasive maneuvers and firing from cover. Although intelligence on their implants still evades the Alliance, phantoms are known to be able to create a personal barrier for greater protection. Monomolecular blades and biotic shielding allow phantoms to engage in close-quarters combat, and phantoms can briefly cloak in order to recover from injuries. Because of this ability, the Alliance recommends personal confirmation of a phantom's death. Phantoms are deadly in melee combat. They are armed with monomolecular blades that they use to deliver lethal strikes; a single direct stab from their swords can kill instantly. They also possess a powerful semi-automatic projectile-based weapon, which they shoot with deadly accuracy from the palm of their right gauntlet. They slash their swords once or sometimes twice in quick succession, destroying shields and often health in very little time. Guardian Guardians, the Cerberus equivalent of human tanks, are slow-moving soldiers who carry enormous polycrystalline-composite shields. The weight of the shield requires an armored suit equipped with hydraulic assists and a dedicated power supply. Combining this exceptional protection with a suite of enviromapping systems, guardians focus on flanking opponents to flush them from cover. Guardians are armed with the M-358 Talon shotgun pistol. They can also use their shields as an effective melee weapon if they get close enough. Guardians also carry electrical batons, much like the Centurions and Assault Troopers, but only use these when their shields are gone. Atlas Mech With the Atlas, Cerberus's research arm has combined the deadly armor and firepower of a YMIR mech with the tactical superiority of a trained human pilot. An element zero core allows the Atlas to be air-dropped onto a battlefield with minimal impact damage. Its thick armor includes a robust transparent canopy made from a polycrystalline composite proprietary to Cerberus. Alliance engineers hypothesize that the material is some kind of synthetic sapphire composed with interlayers to resist cracking and thermal damage. The Atlas is equipped with a powerful rocket launcher which deals immediate damage and then a small amount of burn damage over time and a high-power mass accelerator cannon. At close-range, it can attack with its claw arm, either by way of a short krogan-style charge, slamming it into the ground, or by picking up its target, instantly killing them. The Atlas possesses extremely durable shields and armor, and can shoot smoke grenades. Its shoulders and crotch are protected by destructible armored plating. Battle A terran dropship shot through the skies above the jungle world of Altares V. The Dominion had recently recieved reports of terrorist attacks on colonies on the planet, and had traced the attacks to an unidentified base in the jungle. So a strike team was sent in to locate the base and destroy it. The Dropship landed in a clearing and released a squad of Marines and Firebats, along with a Ghost and a Goliath. To be continued. Notes *Both sides will have 12 basic infantry, 4 heavy infantry, 1 elite infantry, and 1 mech. *The battle will take place in and around a Cerberus base on a jungle world. *A quality vote with edges will count full, a not so good vote will count half, and a vote that doesn't make sense or is just "I vote for X" will not be counted. Category:Blog posts